


The Mighty Mafia

by foiledflora



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU, Mafianein, the mighty mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foiledflora/pseuds/foiledflora
Summary: A series of Mafia AU snippets.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Mighty Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based off of the #MightyMafia tag on tiktok which I believe was started by @cos_sixx on Tiktok  
> I wrote this first snippet in like 30 minutes just to get it out of my head. I didn't proofread and I likely wont proofread any of these. Instead of doing an overarching plot this is all just little tidbits of world building and character interactions whenever I think of them. Nothing is promised but if this piqued your interest, go check out that tag on TIktok and see all the cool content they're putting out.

Even after all this time, the sight of a large fire still made him tremble like he did when he was a boy. He was told it was for the family, that it would be for the best, of course now he knew that was all lies. But just because he knew they were lies now, didn’t mean he could take back what he had done.

The fire wasn’t the only reason Caleb was trembling and stumbling as he stepped into the building, it could be because this was the fourth club he’d stepped into today, getting less sober at each one. Drinking to forget had never really been his style before, but he supposed that this new friend was partially to blame for that.

“Caleb you can’t blame yourself. We made a mess, we had to clean up, that was the quickest way.” Nott was snuggled up to his side like always. Even though her voice was muffled by her mask, Caleb had learned how to hear her perfectly fine these past few months, even with his head swimming with other voices.

“I know, I know…” Caleb was still paranoid as he looked around, keeping his voice just barely audible to Nott and Nott alone. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it though.”

“Let’s get you a drink, maybe that will help you feel better.” Nott patted his side and lead him to the bar where a tall hairy man was making himself busy, watching the pair with eyes that made Caleb feel even more uncomfortable. It was as if this stranger knew something he didn’t.

“We’re not supposed to serve minors here.” The man’s voice was like gravel, as Nott and Caleb took two stools. “In fact, minors aren’t even supposed to be able to get in here.”

Caleb instantly had his hand on a knife in his pocket, feeling defensive, but trying to keep a calm exterior. Even though he had barely moved, the man shifted his gaze from Nott to Caleb, and quirked a brow as Nott laid her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

“I appreciate the concern but,” Nott removed her mask, flashing a disfigured smile. “I’m not a minor.”

Caleb hadn’t asked too many questions about what happened, but despite initial appearances, Nott really wasn’t the little girl they often pretended she was during their scams. He didn’t even know how old she was. She possibly was older than him even. Despite her small stature, under her mask hid the face of a pained older woman.

Oddly enough, the bartender seemed non-plussed. “I didn’t care one way or the other, just letting you know the rules.”

Nott shrugged as she slipped her mask back on, “Two whiskies please.”

The man prepared the drinks, still keeping his eyes on Caleb. “You two look like shit.”

Caleb relaxed a bit, taking his hands out of his pockets and instead resting them on the bar as he took a look around. “Do you always schmooze up to customers or are we a special case?”

‘The Blooming Grove’ was the name of this club. Obviously, it wasn’t one of the more popular ones though, only Nott and Caleb were at the bar. Besides them there only seemed to be a couple dozen more patrons around the club, which was pathetic for a club in Dwendal, one of the busiest cities on this side of the world. Decayed wood floorings, bits of mold in corners, and a single stage where the mediocre band was playing.  
Even the dancers didn’t seem particularly enthusiastic. One was hovering a bit away from the pair, not even bothering to get close enough to flirt and try and make a sale without prompting. She was cute in a way though, deep blue eyes, a blue wig, and a pretty dress. She carried around a large lollipop prop, and when Caleb accidentally met eyes with his, she gave him a wink as she dragged her tongue across it which made him quickly look away again.

“Special is a word for it I suppose. My name’s Caduceus.” Caduceus put the drinks down in front of Caleb and Nott. Nott moved her mask a bit to down the drink quickly as Caleb sipped at his own.

“Your name is Duces? Like shit?” Nott seemed to be slipping into a much more comfortable state with some drink in her now.

Caduceus gave a very dry smile. “I’d prefer Cad if you were going to shorten it, but whatever floats your boat.”

After a bit more time of awkward silence, and another glass, Caduceus leaned in close to the pair. “You two ought to be careful tonight. I heard that one of the Imperate buildings burnt down just a bit ago.”

Caleb’s jaw clenched. “Oh? And why would we have to be careful?”

“Because you did it and I drugged your drinks.” With the same dry smile as being called ‘shit’, Caduceus leaned back again, getting out of reaching distance of the pair.

Caleb’s eyes widened, noticing now the numb feeling to his lips. He had been too paranoid and overstimulated before to notice how fuzzy everything was starting to feel. He went to grab his knife again but completely missed his pocket, not that it mattered much as the dancer who had been hovering before suddenly appeared behind the two and clubbed them with the lollipop prop, which was a fair bit heavier than Caleb had expected.

Everything went black.

* * *

Caleb woke up in a place that wasn’t where he had been knocked out. Looking around he saw crates stacked high, bottles of alcohol, and fungi growing all over. The storage area of the club it seemed. Nott and him were both chained to a pole. Everything hurt and the world felt cold.

“Wakey, wakey darlings.” Caleb didn’t even notice the hand on his cheek until it started slapping him softly again and again.

This was a new man squatting in front of him. Caleb would’ve guessed that the purple hair was a wig, but everything else about the man seemed so flamboyant and loud that he wouldn’t doubt it was the natural color despite how strange that sounded. He had tattoos crawling up his neck and down his arms. Something felt oddly familiar about him.

“Aww, don’t remember me dear?” The purr of the man’s voice brought back groggy memories. “That’s okay, you will.”

There was a man outside the Imperate family’s building right before the heist, offering to give Caleb and Nott a tarot reading.

“Fuck…” Caleb hissed out before spitting a bit of blood onto the ground. That lollipop girl packed a hell of a hit.

Behind the purple man was a large imposing pale woman, and an equally imposing, but smaller tan girl in a blue tanktop who was busy wrapping her fists.

Nott rustled a bit next to Caleb, and he felt the familiar jiggle of her lock-picking tools starting to get to work. Before she could get too far though, another man stepped out of the shadows, “No need for that little lady.”

He reached between the pair and snatched away Nott’s tools. She snarled at him but other than that kept her mouth shut.

“So, what are you going to do? Kill us?” Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle a little. At this point in his life, that honestly didn’t sound so bad.

“Oh heavens no,” The purple man stood up and beamed at him. “Well, maybe. You see, we recently lost a couple of good work hands to the Imperate family, and we find ourselves in need of a couple of people who we can pull around a bit and obviously have a grudge to settle. So whether you live or die right now entirely depends on whether or not you decide to join us. I’d like to think it fate that you happened to burn that building down right in front of me, that’s as good of a initiation that I can think of. And it’s fate you happened into our bar and fate Cad here picked out that you two were trouble before I even gave him the signal to drug you. So, are you going to follow the whims of fate and do as we say, or are you going to die a pointless death?”

It didn’t take Caleb too long to make up his mind. While he far from trusted these folks, and was already plotting his escape. A new family to join didn’t sound so bad. “Fine, what do you need me to do?”

“We can get to that later, but first, I believe an introduction is in order.” The purple man smiled. “My name is Mollymauk, and welcome to the Mighty Nein!”


End file.
